Take Your Horomones to Work day
by mystery-of-a-miracle
Summary: Gabriella Montez is PMSing terribly. Today is Take Your Child to Work day. When she meets Troy, another teen forced to participate in this horrendous activity, how will she react? Suckish summary, read it anyway and REVIEW! Rated M for sexual intercourse


**(A/N): I am a sick person. My friend told me that the *special* part in chapter 11 of My Camp Counselor wasn't written well enough. So, I'm writing this story to... practice. I know I haven't updated in a while. Homework, the musical, and people are gonna keep me from updating. But, I'll try to update at least once a month.**

**

* * *

**

Take Your Hormones to Work day

I wake up to the sound of the_ Jonas L.A._ Soundtrack blasting through the speakers of my laptop. I look around to see the sun shining, I can hear the birds chirping. It's a beautiful day, and all I want to do is...

GO BACK TO SLEEP!

"Gabriella, wake up sweetie!" My mom yells from the hallway.

I groan and get out of my messy bed. My head is pounding, I feel like I have a hangover.

Have you ever seen those commercials for certain vitamins 'claiming' to stop Period symptoms (I.e Motrin, Pamprin)? They lie. I've tried all of them and none of them work.

My period is fine, but afterward... I'm a pure bitch. I have cramps, headaches, impatience, and raging hormones. The week after my cycle is worse than the actual cycle.

"Gabi?" My mom says, coming through my door "You remember that today is Bring Your Child to Work day?"

"So I don't have to go to school?" I ask "I have to go to your law firm instead."

I mutter 'yipee' under my breath and pick out my outfit. My mom sighs. "I know this week is the hardest, G. Remember to wear some thing nice."

"Do I have to wear a skirt?"

She nodded, "It would be appreciated. It has to be below mid thigh."

"Wow, that narrows it down to... my chocolate brown mini."

"Keep it classy," Mom warned. With that, she was off to get ready.

XXX

I examined myself in the mirror.

"Perfect."

I was wearing the mini, and a matching blazer with a deep purple blouse underneath. I had looked around in my closet for my 'nice' shoes but I couldn't seem to find them. But, I made a compromise. Brown Converse do wonders.

* * *

"Welcome to Montez and Johnson Law Firm." My mom announced when we walked through he door. The place smelled like coffee and Laffy Taffy. When we reached her office I set my purse down, placed my blazer on the chair and looked around.

It looked just like her office at home. Mahogany desk, matching chairs, credenzas. There was a place for everything and everything was in it's place.

How boring.

My mom's Blackberry beeped. "Gosh Gabriella, I have a case to handle."

"Can I come?" I ask. I don't wanna spend the next hour in here.

"It's a private case, but I can get one of the other interns to come in here with you." She offered. I huff and cross my arms. I guess it's better than being alone.

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later I heard the door open. I turn around to see a tan, muscular arm, pushing open the door. In stepped a gorgeous boy around my age. He had sandy brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He looked at least six foot, and the kinda guy who was tough on the outside, and soft on the inside. I was so busy studying him, I didn't hear him say hello.

"Uh, hello?" He tries to get my attention. He snaps his fingers, and I slap his hand down.

"Cut that out," I demand. He raises his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Well, I am a person who refuses to be spoken to like that."

"Sorry, I have raging hormones." I apologize. "I'm Gabriella."

He told me his name was Troy. "I'm not really that uptight, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

I laugh and sit on my mom's desk. I cross my legs and clear my throat as Troy sits in the chair in front of me.

"So Troy, what school do you go to?" I ask. He smirks.

"University High School," I shudder. That's a terrible name for a high school. "You?"

"East," I reply "I almost got stuck at U-High."

"You mean 'Are U High' ?" He asks. He looks at me expectantly.

"Bad pun, but yes. I didn't wanna go there." I say. He's a good listener, and super hot.

"Why not? They have good sports."

I snort. "I knew it." I mumble.

"What?"

The office is silent for a moment, as I contemplate how to phrase this. He looks at me, waiting for an answer. Looking at him, I realize how horny I am. I hop off the desk and sit on his lap.

"You're one of those boys who spend all their time working out," I poke his bicep and almost jam my finger. "And playing sports to make sure you're muscles are all... bulgy."

He chuckles and I panic. Does he think I'm lame? He puts his hand on my thigh.

"You look like one of those girls who..." He leans toward me, and puts his lips to my ear. "Needs to have fun."

I shudder and almost pee myself. He has this look on his face. A look that's dark and mysterious, like he's up to something. He's longing.

"Really?" I ask, inches from his face. "I could same the same about you."

Next thing I knew, our lips met in a sweet mixture of excitement and lust. I closed my eyes as my mind filled with thoughts. The first time I ever considered having sex, I was 15 and thought I was in love with the guy I was with back then, Thayne McCafferty. But nothing happened. I was with him for two years and I knew everything about him. We had chemistry. And now... I'm in my mom's filing cabinet of an office, about to swipe my V-card at the register of some guy I just met. Maybe it's better this way, losing it to some guy I don't know. To Troy.

Troy rolls his tongue over my bottom lip and I can hear myself moan. I open my mouth, giving him access to it. He whips off my blouse and tears off his button down. "Open your eyes." He mutters, now kissing my ear. I titter in response. I run my hands up and down his abs. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Are you just saying that to get me to go down on you?" I ask suspiciously. I take my hands o his six pack and look into his blue orbs.

"No, it's just... You have really beautiful eyes. You're beautiful." He admits sheepishly. I blush madly and look down and run my fingers over the tattoo on his wrist.

"_T-14_?" I ask.

He grins. "Well, my name is Troy, and the number on my basketball jersey is fourteen."

"Basketball boy, eh?" I press my lips to his for a split second. "Let's finish what we started."

"What ever you say, beautiful." He unbuckles his belt and slides his pants down his tanned hips. I realized it's easier to just do it rather than to think about who I'm doing with. Even though the guy I'm doing with is a real...

Sweetheart.

I turn around and sit back on his lap. I can feel his member bulging against my thigh. I ached with anticipation. He stands me up and slides his boxers down as well. I suddenly feel him sliding underneath my skirt and in one swift motion, he enters me from behind. He starts pumping slowly in and out and a soft moan escapes my lips. "Faster," I whisper.

The pleasure rose as he moved faster, his hips bucked with excitement. We moved together; it felt so good. He gripped mt breast and I gasped in pleasure and pain. I could feel my climax coming faster as he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Gabriella." I smiled as he shot his load into me. The front and back of mt skirt were drenched. I turn to face him.

"I love you too, Troy." He grinned and caressed my cheek. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I have a quick question."

"Yeah?" He responds. He was already sliding his shirt back on. I helped him button it.

"What kind of coat did you wear here?"

"_Kind_ _of_ _coat_?" He asks.

"Yes, kind of coat," I say sternly, sliding my blouse back on. "I can't let my mom see what I did to the front of my skirt and what _you _did to the back."

"It's a trench coat type thing." He tells me, "It'll cover the proof of our little... _encounter._"

"Will I see you again?" I ask. He saunters over to me and puts his hands on my waist.

"Of course you will. Actually, how about we go bowling Friday night?"

I feel skeptical. "Bowling?"

He gives me a look. "You know; black ball, white pins?"

"It's a date."

Nearly 30 minutes later I was in the car with my mother once again.

"So, explain to me why you took Troy's coat?" My mom asks me. I sigh.

"I spilled water on my skirt and my blazer wasn't long enough to cover the water mark."

My mom still didn't understand. "Why did you need his coat?"

"I didn't want people to think I peed myself."

She rolls her eyes. "Did you and Troy find something to do?"

I look down, and then do a double take. _G 14 _was written on my wrist in black ink. I grin and turn to face the window, "You could say that."


End file.
